Square Facts
by rayaikawa
Summary: The kind of relationship that they had was, by all means, eccentric. Everything was always out of the box, chaotic, unexplainable and nowhere in between. ASUCAGA ONESHOT Valentine's Day Project!


Hey! This is my Asucaga Valentines Project! I really believe that the reason why Asucaga is meant to be is because their love is so much more different that most relationships. They have a special bond that is deeper than the superficialities of romance. I think that it's actually respect and loyalty that keeps them together. God I love this pairing. /sentimental tears

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/D

* * *

_The way to a man's heart is through his stomach._

Cagalli had never been a good cook. From endless cooking shows and small kitchen fires, Cagalli had learned not to cook but to settle with the fact that she can't cook. And throughout the years, the maids and servants of the Athha Manor have learned to keep the frustrated princess away from the kitchen. The only thing Cagalli could cook however would be her favourite Kebabs but at any attempt she has made to make the delicacies, she either cooked too much that it lasted for three days or she consumed too much for her to eat any other meal for the whole day. And it doesn't stop there. Apparently, the flavour of the kebab is a bonus dilemma for everyone too.

"Athrun!" Cagalli called. "Hey!"

His girlfriend's enthusiasm made him shift his gaze from paperwork to her pristine smile. "What is it?" He smiled back.

"Come and taste this!" She grinned from ear to ear as she revealed her concealed dish from behind her back. "I've just completed another mix for Kebabs!"

Athrun, having been used to Cagalli's cooking fits, chuckled lightly and said as he took a bite: "Well, at least I could take a day off because of diarrhea tomorrow."

"Geez!" She pouted and Athrun's heart seemed to skip a beat. At those instances, honestly, he didn't know how to react.

"It's better than the previous one at least." Athrun said in between coughing and chocking. "Uh, what was that other one? Mango and beef kebab? Egg and avocado kebab? Horseradish and chocolate kebab?" He laughed as he named every ridiculous combination Cagalli ever concocted in the kitchen.

"Hey!" Cagalli said as she grabbed a handful of the said 'mixture' and swallowed it whole. "It's not that bad!"

Athrun raised his eyebrow in disagreement and waited for the princess' reaction.

"Actually, it is bad." Her face contorted to a grimace.

And he burst out laughing.

_Women are very sensitive and overly clingy as men are dense._

"Athrun?" Cagalli called. "Are you going to keep on ignoring me forever? Come on!"

Cagalli realized after a week of silence that something was wrong. Her boyfriend has obviously been avoiding her the past days and it took her that long to notice that there was something off. On the other hand, Athrun had been pouring his energy to a more productive outcome. He had been doing a silent revolution for the past days and apparently playing hard to get.

"What?" He said as he attempted to be monotonous but ended up hinting a pint of annoyance.

"You can't possibly be mad." Cagalli rolled her eyes. "I mean, seriously?"

He remained quiet for a bit and bit his lip. He looked at her this time looking a bit embarrassed.

"Athrun," Cagalli sighed and then burst out laughing. "What the heck!?" She chuckled.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted out looking as guilty as ever, his cheeks burning red. "I-I couldn't help it! He said they looked pretty!"

"He said my earrings were pretty. You got jealous because of that?!" Cagalli laughed some more. "What exactly do you want me to wear, Zala?"

"Hey, it took you a week to realize me sulking here!" Athrun said.

"Oh, so that's why! You're looking for attention huh? My precious, most valuable attention huh?" Cagalli teased.

He stared at her with a lot of fidgeting and blushing.

"FYI, women are all over you." She joked. "And you need attention from me?"

"I'd rather have a second of your attention than all of theirs." He played his smooth talking, trying to get an easy way out of the argument.

"Not working, Zala." Cagalli snapped. "Plus, that's not what we're arguing about right now."

"I said I'm sorry!" He cried again this time as he stood up. "I know I was being too sensitive. You can't exactly blame me for being so thirsty for attention!"

"Hell yeah you were!" Cagalli replied. "And he is my cousin, just so you know, lover boy. Would you look at that: Athrun Zala, burning with jealousy after the cousin of his girlfriend said her earrings were pretty. It's just so profound! "

"It won't happen again, promise." He held her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah? Funny because I heard that line before when you looked like you were about to eat me alive after hearing me say 'I love you too' over the phone to someone only to find out that the person on the other line was my little nephew? And, like that last time too when you–"

He did not let her finish. He sealed her words off with a kiss and everything else just followed.

_Psychology says that men who fall in love with women with short hair are treated insubordinately by their other half._

"Cagalli, it's time for dinner." Athrun called her as she tried to ignore him while filling those damned papers with her most wanted signature.

"Athrun, I'm still working. I'll go down when I'm hungry." She said.

"And that is when exactly, my princess?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun just let me do this for a brief moment." Cagalli explained. "And don't call me princess." She added not noticing that the red knight has already decreased their distance between and was standing right in front of her already.

"Cagalli, my princess, it's time for dinner." Athrun repeated as each word seemed like an attack to Cagalli's patience.

He kissed her deeply without any words said at all. He just stood there, kissed her for a good five seconds, leaving her completely stirred.

"I don't want to repeat myself princess. For the third time, come down to dinner with me then you can punish me however you like for snatching you away from your work." He told her in such a deep and intoxicating voice.

"Damn you Athrun for always getting what you want." She cursed but was helplessly blushing hotly. Oh how her knees just end up wobbling, her senses tingling when he does that. "And for always initiating everything while I'm defencelessly dragged into your little games!"

"Of course I have my ways." He replied. Victory was his and he claimed it like there was no tomorrow. "And would you stop pretending like you don't want it too… After all…" He levelled his head with hers and playfully twisted her hair.

"Save it for later, Zala." She returned as playfully as he did.

He slipped his hand a little lower than its position on her waist down to the hip, gesturing gently but forcefully.

"Don't underestimate me, princess."

_Dates are normally about going to arcades, restaurants, movie houses and theme parks._

Athrun had just finished perfecting the way the picnic mat was laying on the white sand by the shore of Orb's private island. It was a long weekend and the princess and his knight decided to take some time to unwind in the secluded island just like how they first met.

'Perfect.' Athrun said to himself.

It was the perfect opportunity to have some time alone together. He knew how much Cagalli hated public places and how she would rather spend intimate time with him in a much eccentric place unlike those lovey-dovey dates everyone would set.

"Hey, Cagalli," He called her over as he threw his body to the comfy blanket he had just finished setting up.

Cagalli was just poking some fun on the crabs and giggling to herself. Oh how she enjoys these irreplaceable moment of solace by the peaceful fluttering of the trees and gentle whooshing of the waves. She ran to him and did as he previously had done.

"Ah, this is great!" She closed her eyes as she smiled one big genuine smile.

Athrun stared at her as if breathing her in. And after a few seconds of admiring her beauty and intricate simplicity, he faced the sky's overwhelming vastness. In silence they admired the clouds passing by. And in that silence they found themselves rather enveloped by the lone presence of the one they truly love; both of them wishing they could stay under the sky forever in silence and in each other's gravity.

_Valentine's Day is a day of flowers, chocolates, hearts and kisses._

February 14. The calendar by Cagalli's desk said so. It was also marked as a regular working day, as far as the calendar was concerned. Cagalli had never really been the one to celebrate it. In her days a young rebellious girl, she often spent it hogging all the chocolates she could. The blue-haired heartthrob on the other hand usually spends it with his mother in Junius 7. That was of course when his mother was alive still.

The couple has been spending Valentines this way for the past 5 years they've been together. The first war, then the second then the time when they were patching things up, Valentines has always been an ordinary day. While most couples were going out on dates and being sweet to each other, Athrun and Cagalli in their own unique way, would always find do something different. That is who they are. That is Athrun and Cagalli.

The day went on with the usual routine of waking up at 7am and working until she couldn't keep her eyes open; today was no exception and Athrun knew that too.

"Cagalli, the Office of the Secretary has sent you these files." He handed them to her.

"Thanks, Athrun. Just pile them over here." She said without even looking up to him.

He too took his seat by the corner of the room and did his own share of work. And it went on that way until it was time to retire for the night.

"Cagalli, let's go." He said as he stretched his stiff, numb limbs from all the work that day. "It's already 8pm."

"Yeah, just a sec." Cagalli just finished putting into the respective pencil holder all the pens that were all over her enormous desk.

"Happy Valentines." He greeted her with a pack of special kebab he made himself.

"Happy Valentines." She returned the greeting as he gave him a peck along with a red scarf she put on his neck.

The kind of relationship that they had was, by all means, eccentric. Everything was always out of the box, chaotic, unexplainable and nowhere in between. No words needed to be written on cards, no flowers needed to adorn the room with color. Just their eyes expressing how much they love each other.

Valentines is the day of hearts, chocolates, flowers and kisses. For Athrun and Cagalli however, this day is a testament to their love for each other through kebabs, scarves and paperwork.

"This is the best valentines ever." He whispered to her ear as they both lean for a kiss.

Well, maybe the kiss could be an exception, then again.

* * *

So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed Valentines! I'd love to spend mine with your reviews and wonderful Asucaga Valentines contributions too!

I'll be waiting for them! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
